tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsi Gao
These are not the lands our people left over a thousand years ago. Our ancient texts talk of a paradise of high mountains and clear springs, of warm winds and shining seas. Not of ruins, not of decay or lurking monsters. Our achievements lie rotting on hillsides and in jungles, overgrown, plundered and defiled. Thieves and worse stalk through our lands, feeding off the bounty that was gifted to us in times forgotten. The Sky-Sword pierced these lands, and word has reached me its defilement spreads, breeding monsters and corrupting the waters. These fools have done nothing, their wills are weak and their minds full of greed. They bicker and haggle while their world is engulfed in shadow. We are strong, we survived the Sky-Sword, we left our paradise and made a new life in the cold expanse of Shuang-Xin. Our bodies were hardened by frost and hunger, our discipline carved from endurance and tenacity. The howling winds of that empty land stripped our people of all weakness and excess. We have finally become worthy of the gifts that were given to our ancestors, and we shall take them back, or water the lands we deserve with the last of our blood. -Godmind to his High Command History Before the Sky-Sword The Tsi-Goa were once a prosperous civilisation of the Vahnese Isles in the Amaran Sea. Skilled craftsmen, the many islands still bear ruins of intricate stonework, beautiful carvings and impressive architecture. Trading and competing primarily with Ruhx, the Tsi-Goa held dominion over the entire archipelago in the century before Shardfall. Adept in the psionic arts, the Tsi-Goa were a meditative people, and their greatest heroes and leaders were often psions, psychic warriors and soulknifes. During this time the Tsi-Goa were led by a succession of emperors, feudal lords warred with one another to lead a dynasty of their own. The one of the most well known by modern scholars of these emperors was the Singing Emperor, a psion who fell in battle against the Empire of Turath. He was said to sing out to his warriors with his mind, enhancing their combat prowess and allowing them to push beyond the limits of mortal flesh. Up until recently the direct connection between the Tsi-Gao and this historical figure had not been made, and it is possible that other connections to the mystified past might be revealed with further research. The Fall of the Sword When the great crystal shard began to appear in the night sky, the Tsi-Goa fell into despair. Convinced their home would be utterly annihilated, the leaders of the different island assembled and planned a mass migration across the waves, which they believed divided the realm of the spirits from that of mortals. Three great fleets were assembled, each holding thousands of soldiers, scholars, leaders and priests, as well as civilians and craftsmen. Fully expecting to have to fight off angry spirits upon their arrival, a disproportionate amount of psionically-gifted individuals were given places on the fleets. Even at this early stage the leaders of the Tsi-Goa feared corruption, and all coin and money was banned on the ships, only a small amount of tangible goods could be brought per person. The Voyage of Sorrow Although a civilisation birthed in the Isles, the Tsi-Goa were far from master shipbuilders, instead using small light craft to skirt quickly between landmasses. Thus the fleets built to save them from the Sky-Sword were bulky, difficult to maneuver, and ultimately not suitable for a long sea voyage. Despite their best preparations, only two of the fleets reached land, having regrouped during the voyage to aid each other in repairs. Thus, some 50'000 people crossed the eastern ocean to this undiscovered land. The Land of Shuang-Xin Having strayed far north of their intended course, but unable to sail any further, the Tsi-Goa made landfall in what would later be named Shuang-Xin, the Cold Land. Approximately one season after landing, the Sky-Sword struck, sundering the seas and causing huge tsunamis to ripple eastwards out of the Amaran. Although scouts reported seeing lands swallowed up by water, the Tsi-Goa were safe in their new home, shielded by long peninsulas to the south. Praising this land as their saviour, the Tsi-Goa set about constructing new cities and villages. The land was much more barren than where they had come from, but the seas provided fish and sustenance, and game was common further inland. The Creeping Ice Over the next several hundred years the Tsi-Goa grew and prospered. They strove to carefully maintain their old culture, and tried their best to retain customs, traditions and the production of art and music. However, the climate of their new home began to change year by year, winters became longer and summers brief and cold. Frost creeped down from the north and covered their cities, and food became scarce. Faced with this,the Tsi-Goa turned inward, organising themselves into strict roles and hierarchies, forming a society focused entirely on survival. The most intelligent and capable Psion among them was elected Mind, and this position quickly became the focal point of society, eventually gaining the prestige of Godmind and overseeing the total organisation of the people. The Journey Home Faced with starvation and extinction, the 8th Godmind proposed to return to the Isles, gathering the remaining Tsi-Goa and scavenging their homes for materials and supplies. Towns were reduced to rubble to build a fleet as large as the one that carried them to Shuang-Xin, and within two years they set sail, approximately 714 LN. Arrival After nearly two seasons at sea, the Tsi-Goa eventually spotted the tip of the Baarskin Peninsula. Knowing from their ancient scrolls this was not their homeland, they stopped to gain supplies and repair their ships before heading south, curving around Mahaarsk and sailing over the Long Strait, eventually coming to the Island of Jas. While on this voyage the Tsi-Goa learned of the Skum armies assembling in northern Mahaarsk, and of the beasts that now thrived in the Amaran. Landing on Jasic's northern shore, they quickly swept through the overgrown island, rejoicing at finding their ancient ruins, some of which still contained relics and histories long lost. Marching into the largely undefended keep of Jas, they seized it from the Company before widening its harbour to hold their fleet. Wars of the Isles The Tsi-Goa, as of 8DE, are still engaged in a war with the Company,though actual battles between the two forces have become rare. Instead the Tsi-Goa have taken to fortifying their position on the northern Vahnese Isles, and repelling invasions from Xhahon-Dor's aquatic armies. Encouraged by their military successes, the Tsi-Goa have constructed great fortifications and dwellings, razed large areas of jungle and begun to farm rice and other long-forgotten foods to feed their growing population. Despite the wars, the Tsi-Goa see their return to the Vahnese Isles as the first step in regaining their former civilisation, and will fight to the last man to keep their reclaimed home. Culture and Organisation The Godmind The Tsi-Goa are led by the Godmind, a psion of unparalleled power and intelligence who directs the organisation of all of Tsi-Goa society. Adorned with artefacts crafted to enhance his abilities, he is simultaneously a governor and a general, leading the armies of the Tsi-Goa into battle while simultaneously delegating tasks to captains, clerks, scholars and even mere laborers. The ascension of a Godmind is a largely unrecorded event, and the details of how each Godmind is chosen are debated among scholars outside the Tsi-Goa, and largely unknown within the Tsi-Goa themselves. What is clear is that the Godmind is already a person of supreme intellect and psionic power before taking up the title. Although their power is extreme, no Godmind has managed to surpass death, and it is usual for the Godmind to die of old age, or be replaced if he becomes infirm. The Zhe Due to the hardship of Shuang-Xin, the Tsi-Gao adopted strict measures of population control. Each couple was allowed a maximum of two children at a time, while occasionally permission from the Godmind would be granted for families to have an additional child, known as a Zhe. These Zhe, unlike their siblings, were not expected to provide for the Tsi-Goa through labour, hunting, farming or other vocational occupations. Instead they were trained extensively in the history, culture and art of the Tsi-Goa. This was done to preserve the heritage of the Tsi-Goa despite the harsh circumstances the people found themselves in. When the Tsi-Goa returned to the Amaran Sea, these Zhe were sent out to map old ruins, recover artifacts and at, and learn about the peoples of the region and their histories, ultimately to grant the Godmind a better understanding of the wider world. Aside from these duties, they are also informal diplomats of the Godmind. Order and Structure Each citizen of the Tsi-Goa is directly given a role to fulfill for the greater good of society. These roles can be changed frequently throughout a person's life, and are often dependent on age and the position of society as a whole. Generally, highly-skilled occupations such as craftsmen, architects and scholars are positions kept for life, though if a person is found to be failing in their role, they are quickly replaced by a more able candidate. Money and Wealth The Tsi-Goa have no currency, and do not partake in trade within themselves or with others. Everything farmers produce is rationed to all Tsi-Goa in the area, while a smaller amount is collected and transported for distribution in the army and navy. This mammoth organisational task is carried out by a mixture of soldiers and clerks who make sure that the population is fed and supplied adequately. Given the small amount of land the Tsi-Goa possess and have possessed for centuries, this system is able to function. It remains to be seen whether a major expansion will disrupt the ability of the Tsi-Goa to organise themselves so efficiently, and already cracks are showing as the population grows and wealth increases. Beauty through Frugality Although the Tsi-Gao have been materially very poor for centuries, their art and entertainment have developed continuously. By gaining the greatest amount from as little as possible, Tsi-Gao artifacts and art pieces are usually small, made of simple materials, but intricately carved and adorned. Generally these artisans produce these works on orders from the Godmind's councilors, usually to be given or displayed in a town to celebrate some accomplishment or event. Category:Farthrone